Aniversário Especial
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Zane x Atticus. É o dia de anos de Atticus Rhodes e está a ser preparada uma grande festa. Enquanto os outros se preocupam em celebrar, Atticus deseja com todas as forças que Zane apareça na festa, pois têm muito que esclarecer. Oneshot.


**Título: **Aniversário Especial

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Zane Truesdale e Atticus Rhodes

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh Gx e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Zane x Atticus. É o dia de anos de Atticus Rhodes e está a ser preparada uma grande festa. Enquanto os outros se preocupam em celebrar, Atticus deseja com todas as forças que Zane apareça na festa, pois têm muito que esclarecer. Oneshot.

**Aniversário Especial**

Atticus Rhodes acordou sobressaltado quando ouviu alguém bater à porta do seu quarto. Olhou para o relógio que estava na sua mesa-de-cabeceira e viu que passavam apenas alguns minutos das oito da manhã.

"_Mas quem é que estará a acordar-me a esta hora?" perguntou-se Atticus. "Hoje nem sequer temos aulas. Não é preciso levantar cedo."_

Ouviu-se novamente alguém a bater na porta e Atticus levantou-se, vestindo um roupão azul e dirigiu-se à porta, abrindo-a de seguida. Alexis estava do outro lado da porta.

"Atticus, finalmente abriste a porta."

"O que queres Alexis? Ainda é muito cedo para me vires acordar."

"Atticus? Ainda estás meio a dormir? Lembras-te que dia é hoje?" perguntou Alexis, olhando para o irmão com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Hoje? Hum..."

"É o dia do teu aniversário, Atticus!" exclamou Alexis, incrédula. "Tu esqueceste-te mesmo?"

"O meu aniversário? Oh, é verdade! Tinha-me esquecido totalmente..."

"Atticus, só mesmo tu para te esqueceres do teu próprio aniversário." disse Atticus, abanando a cabeça. "Eu vim dizer-te duas coisas. Primeiro, parabéns."

"Obrigado maninha." disse Atticus, sorrindo e abraçando Alexis. "Qual é a segunda coisa?"

"A segunda coisa é que toda a gente no dormitório sabe que tu fazes anos e as meninas, lideradas pela Mindy e pela Jasmine, estão a preparar-te uma mega festa, além de terem decidido que te iriam vir acordar pessoalmente às oito e meia." explicou Alexis. "Por isso, se não queres ter o teu quarto invadido por elas, aconselho-te a estares pronto antes das oito e meia e deixares o teu quarto."

"Estou a ver. Elas são queridas e claro que eu tenho um charme irresistível, mas não as quero a invadir o meu quarto." disse Atticus. "Mas olha lá, se elas estão a preparar-me uma festa, quem é que vem a essa festa?"

"Toda a gente. Convidaram todas as pessoas da academia, até mesmo os professores."

"E o Zane?"

"O Zane? Não sei. Ele já não está na academia." respondeu Alexis.

"Mas eu queria que ele viesse à festa. Já não o vemos há quase dois meses."

"Sinceramente, não sei ele foi convidado ou não. A Mindy e a Jasmine é que trataram de praticamente tudo. Mas posso perguntar-lhes."

"Então faz isso. Eu vou apressar-me, antes que chegue as oito e meia. Obrigado por me teres avisado, maninha."

Alexis afastou-se e Atticus fechou a porta do quarto, suspirando. Como é que se podia ter esquecido do seu próprio aniversário?

"_Não ando bem da cabeça." pensou Atticus, sorrindo. "Não importa. Uma super festa para mim! Vai ser óptima... mas não será a mesma coisa que se não estiver cá o Zane. Ele tem de vir... mas será que ele vem, mesmo que a Mindy e a Jasmine o tenham convidado? Espero que sim."_

Atticus tomou um duche rápido e vestiu o seu uniforme, saindo de seguida do seu quarto. Ia imerso nos seus pensamentos e mal notou nalguns alunos que lhe desejavam os parabéns.

"_Será que o Zane vem? Quero vê-lo. Tenho saudades dele. Será que ele sentiu a minha falta? Ah, mas é claro que sentiu. O dia a dia dele não é a mesma coisa sem mim... nem o meu dia a dia é igual sem ele." pensou Atticus._

Atticus desceu a grande escadaria que ia dar ao piso inferior do dormitório e avistou logo uma mesa enorme, cheia de bolos. Várias raparigas soltaram gritinhos abafados ao ver Atticus descer a escadaria. Jasmine e Mindy, que estavam ali perto, aproximaram-se do final da escadaria, enquanto as outras raparigas faziam o mesmo.

"Parabéns Atticus!" exclamaram todas ao mesmo tempo.

"Obrigado meninas." agradeceu Atticus, sorrindo.

"É uma pena teres-te levantado. Tínhamos pensado em ir acordar-te ao quarto." disse Mindy, desapontada.

"Mas é bom que já estejas a pé." disse Jasmine, sorrindo. "Podemos desfrutar mais tempo da tua companhia."

"Meninas, agradeço por esta festa maravilhosa." disse Atticus.

"Oh, ainda falta vir o resto das pessoas. Convidámos toda a gente!" exclamou Mindy, entusiasmada. "Vai ser muito divertido. Mas eles vêm mais tarde."

"E o Zane, convidaram-no?"

"Convidámos o Zane, sim." respondeu Jasmine.

"E ele vem?"

"Ele disse que tinha coisas para fazer, mas iria ver se conseguia vir."

Atticus ficou um pouco mais sério. Zane tinha coisas para fazer? Talvez não quisesse vir. Se calhar nem iria aparecer mesmo.

"Mas mesmo que o Zane não venha, estamos cá nós para te animar. A festa vai ser muito boa!" exclamou Mindy.

Atticus trocou mais uns sorrisos e algumas palavras com as raparigas e dirigiu-se ao refeitório, onde elas o deixaram tomar o pequeno-almoço em paz. Atticus suspirou.

"_O Zane tem de vir... tem de vir! Já passou imenso tempo desde a última vez que o vi. Falámos por telefone, mas não é a mesma coisa. Bem, se ele não vier, da próxima vez que o vir ou lhe ligar, ele vai ouvir-me! Temos coisas a resolver. Ele beijou-me da última vez que estivemos juntos e agora acho que anda a evitar-me. Nem quis falar do assunto ao telefone."_

Atticus bebeu um pouco de leite da sua chávena e continuou pensativo. Por essa altura, Chazz apareceu e sentou-se perto dele. Atticus pareceu nem o ver, continuando pensativo, até que Chazz lhe tocou no ombro.

"Ei, Atticus!"

Atticus despertou dos seus pensamentos e olhou para Chazz.

"O que foi?"

"Vinha falar contigo. Primeiro, para te dar os parabéns." disse Chazz. "Segundo, para te dizer que as meninas estão a invadir o dormitório. Estão praticamente cá todas, à espera que tu acabes o pequeno-almoço. Até a Miss Fontaine está ali à espera."

"Mas eu já as vi hoje. Bem, vi pelo menos algumas delas."

"Pois, mas elas supostamente inventaram uma canção de parabéns especialmente para ti e querem cantá-la todas juntas. E depois querem que lhes escrevas dedicatórias e lhes dês beijos e abraços."

"Dedicatórias? Quer dizer, eu é que faço anos e eu é que tenho de escrever dedicatórias? Se fosse noutro dia, ainda era algo normal, mas hoje não estou com grande cabeça para isso."

Apesar de não estar muito entusiasmado com a situação, quando Atticus saiu do refeitório, com Chazz atrás de si, depararam-se com todas as meninas, menos Alexis e Blair, e com Miss Fontaine, que começaram a cantar uma canção que tinham inventado especialmente para aquele dia.

Só minutos mais tarde é que a canção tinha terminado e Atticus se conseguiu livrar de todas as suas fãs e de ter de fazer dedicatórias. Subiu até ao seu quarto e trancou-se lá. Apesar de algumas das fãs terem ido atrás dele e batido à porta, acabaram por desistir.

Atticus foi até à varanda do seu quarto e olhou para o horizonte. Olhou para o mar vasto e azul e suspirou. O dia estava bonito, havia pessoas que se importavam com ele e a festa iria começar mais tarde, mas faltava a pessoa mais importante.

"_Se o Zane não vier, não será a mesma coisa. Não vou ter cabeça para estar na festa. Enfim, ainda há pouco não me lembrava que era o meu dia de aniversário, mas agora que sei que vai haver festa, não consigo deixar de pensar que sem o Zane não vai ter piada nenhuma. Engraçado, eu estou sempre animado e agora não consigo... mas ele vai vir. Tenho de acreditar que sim."_

As horas passaram depressa. Depois do almoço, em que Atticus foi mais uma vez abordado pelas meninas, Miss Fontaine decidiu que estava na hora de começar a festa. Os outros alunos dos outros dormitórios e os professores chegaram também para a festa. Crowler vinha vestido de forma mais espalhafatosa que o habitual, enquanto o Chancellor Sheppard se desfazia em atenções com Dorothy, quase nem prestando atenção a Atticus quando o foi cumprimentar.

Jaden, Hassleberry e Syrus vieram logo dar os parabéns a Atticus. Todos eles pareciam bastante animados com a festa, principalmente Jaden, que estava muito contente por ter tanta comida por perto e também já avistara alguns alunos que pareciam estar dispostos a fazer duelos durante a festa.

"Syrus, sabes se o teu irmão vem à festa?" perguntou Atticus.

"O Zane?"

"Claro que é o Zane. Não tens mais nenhum irmão." respondeu Atticus, com um pouco de irritação na voz, que passou despercebida a Syrus.

"Não sei. Ele não me disse nada. Já não falo com ele há quase uma semana."

"Estou a ver... obrigado na mesma, Syrus."

Atticus passou boa parte da tarde a tentar fugir de Jasmine e Mindy, que estavam sempre a tentar estar perto de Atticus, o que o estava a começar a aborrecer. Alexis acabou por o puxar para um canto, onde conseguiram o mínimo de privacidade.

"O que se passa, Atticus? Hoje não estás feliz como de costume. Nem fizeste nenhuma piada parva, nem estás a dar conversa às tuas fãs." disse Alexis, um pouco preocupada. "Estás a sentir-te mal?"

"Não. Não é nada, Alexis."

"Ora, alguma coisa se passa." disse Alexis. "É por causa do Zane? Estás aborrecido por ele não ter vindo?"

Atticus não respondeu, mas a sua expressão ficou mais triste e Alexis percebeu que tinha acertado no que tinha dito.

"Não fiques aborrecido. Não vale a pena. O Zane ainda pode vir." disse Alexis.

"Duvido. Ele não vem mesmo."

"Atticus, mesmo que ele não venha hoje, podes vê-lo noutro dia, quando ele vier aqui visitar-nos à academia."

"Mas eu queria que ele estivesse cá hoje."

Alexis abanou a cabeça e pousou uma das suas mãos sobre a mão direita do irmão.

"Atticus, passa-se alguma coisa entre ti e o Zane?" perguntou ela. Atticus fitou-a, mas não disse nada. "Não tens de ter vergonha de me dizer."

"Não se passa nada entre mim e o Zane. Essa é verdade. Poderia passar-se, mas de momento não se passa nada. Ele beijou-me da última vez que cá esteve e foi-se embora."

"O quê? O Zane beijou-te?" perguntou Alexis, bastante surpreendida. "O Zane... e eu a pensar que ele se distanciava das emoções. Enfim, quando tu ainda estavas desaparecido, eu e o Zane costumávamos ir até ao farol à noite e ficávamos a conversar. Muitas vezes conversámos sobre ti. Eu devia ter percebido que havia algo mais por detrás do interesse dele."

"Acho que não." disse Atticus. "Sim, ele beijou-me. Mas foi-se embora logo depois e não voltou mais para me ver. Aliás, nem a mim, nem a ninguém aqui na academia. Nem quis falar no assunto ao telefone. Se calhar para ele não teve valor nenhum."

"Acho que estás enganado, Atticus. O Zane não te ia beijar se não sentisse nada por ti. Talvez tenha ficado assustado com o seu próprio gesto e se tenha afastado para pensar. E esses assuntos não são propriamente para ser falados por telefone."

"Talvez tenhas razão, mas tenho saudades dele e gostava de ficar a saber como as coisas irão ficar. Se mudou algo entre nós ou não e..."

Atticus interrompeu o seu próprio discurso quando começou a ouvir muitos murmúrios. Ele e Alexis olharam para a entrada do dormitório e viram Zane a entrar. A sua gabardina preta ondulava atrás de si. Um sorriso apareceu subitamente na cara de Atticus.

"Ele veio." murmurou ele.

"Óptimo. Agora podem esclarecer as coisas." disse Alexis. "Sorri Atticus."

"Já o estou a fazer."

Zane praticamente ignorou as boas-vindas das outras pessoas, apenas acenando a Jaden, Syrus e ao Chancellor Sheppard. Depois de ver que Atticus e Alexis estavam a um canto, dirigiu-se rapidamente para eles.

"Olá Zane." disse Alexis.

"Olá Alexis. Parabéns Atticus." disse Zane. "Só me informaram da festa quase em cima da hora e tive de desmarcar alguns compromissos para poder estar aqui hoje. Vim de barco e acabei por deixar o teu presente lá."

"Não faz mal. O que importa é que estás aqui." disse Atticus.

"Já agora aproveitem para conversar." sugeriu Alexis. "Ah, lá vêm a Jasmine e a Mindy. Eu empato-as. Zane, sugiro que leves o Atticus contigo até ao barco para ir buscar o presente dele. Assim podem ir conversando pelo caminho."

Zane acenou afirmativamente e começou a andar em direcção à entrada do dormitório. Atticus seguiu-o. Algumas das fãs de ambos ainda os tentaram parar para falar com eles, mas Zane afastou-as rapidamente. Zane e Atticus saíram para a rua e começaram a caminhar lado a lado para o porto da ilha, onde estava o barco onde Zane viera.

"Então Zane, o que tens feito? Tens estado muito ocupado? Das poucas vezes que falámos pelo telefone, dizias sempre que tinhas pouco tempo para falar." disse Atticus.

"Menti. Tinha mais tempo para falar do que te disse. Não queria falar muito contigo por telefone."

Atticus foi tomado de surpresa pela sinceridade da resposta de Zane, apesar de isso não o animar nada, já que Zane tinha admito que não queria falar muito com ele.

"Quer dizer, tu beijas-me e depois decides evitar-me?" perguntou Atticus. "Não achas que eu ao menos merecia uma explicação ou algo assim?"

"Eu beijei-te e fiquei confuso. Precisava muito de pensar e contigo a ligar-me e a fazeres perguntas não era a melhor maneira de pensar."

"Ora, tu também não respondias a nada e desviavas o assunto. E agora, já tiveste tempo para pensar no que aconteceu? No que queres e no que vai acontecer?"

"Sim. Já pensei. Eu gosto de ti e pronto. Há bastante tempo que gosto de ti, mas nunca admiti. Nunca fui bom com sentimentos." explicou Zane, sem olhar directamente para Atticus. "Beijei-te para ter uma espécie de prova. Para ver o que é que eu sentia. Aliás, para verificar se sentia alguma coisa com aquele beijo ou não. E senti. Resta saber o que tu sentes."

"Ah, quer dizer, agora já estás seguro de ti, Zane. E não podias ter dito qualquer coisa por telefone?" perguntou Atticus, ainda um pouco aborrecido.

"Queria falar contigo pessoalmente. Cara a cara." disse Zane, parando de andar e encarando Atticus. "Então, o que é que tu sentes?"

"Não é óbvio que também gosto de ti? Se eu não gostasse, tinha ignorado o beijo, não tinha feito perguntas ou então ficava tão zangado contigo que nem me passaria pela cabeça ligar-te, não achas?"

"Não pensei nisso dessa forma." respondeu Zane. "Mas então, gostamos um do outro."

"Sim. Mas como é que podemos fazer isto resultar, Zane? Tu já não andas na academia."

"Também é o teu último ano aqui." respondeu Zane. "E além disso, eu posso vir cá pelo menos uma vez por semana e ficar cá uns dois dias por semana, talvez. É o máximo que consigo fazer. Não consigo, de momento, estar mais presente que isso."

"Ou seja, se eu aceito isso, vou ter um namorado ausente durante a maioria do tempo."

"Faltam só três meses para a graduação e depois sais daqui e vamos viver juntos."

Atticus pareceu pensativo, mas sem dúvida mais animado com o rumo que a conversa estava a tomar. Zane tinha admitido que gostava dele, tinha dito que o iria ver todas as semanas e depois iriam viver juntos. A Atticus, aquela perspectiva começava a fazer mais sentido e sempre conseguiria namorar com Zane.

"Viver juntos? Estás mesmo a falar a sério?" perguntou Atticus.

"Eu não costumo brincar com coisas importantes. Tu sabes disso, Atticus."

"Pronto, então eu quero estar contigo. E depois quando sair da academia quero ir viver contigo."

"Nesse caso, somos namorados." afirmou Zane, de forma natural.

"Zane, não podias ser mais romântico? Falas sobre tudo com frieza."

"Não é frieza. É sentido prático. Não vale a pena pôr-me com lamechices a falar contigo. Eu agora sei o que quero e tu também sabes, por isso mais vale irmos directos aos assuntos."

"Está bem, mas não custava nada seres mais romântico. Tipo, pedires-me em namoro, não?"

"Pensei que já tinha ficado assente que somos namorados."

"Mas um pedido fica sempre bem, Zane."

"Está bem, está bem." disse Zane, abanando a cabeça. "Atticus, aceitas namorar comigo?"

Atticus sorriu.

"Assim está melhor, Zane. Vamos ter de trabalhar nesse sentido pouco romântico. Mas não te preocupes que eu vou tornar-te no namorado mais romântico do mundo, podes ter a certeza. Ah e é óbvio que aceito."

Zane abanou a cabeça e Atticus pareceu impaciente.

"Zane, esta é a altura em que tu sorris e me beijas."

"Ah, sim, claro." disse Zane, abrindo um sorriso e aproximando-se de Atticus, beijando-o logo de seguida. Atticus envolveu o pescoço de Zane com os braços e aprofundou o beijo.

Os dois ficaram a beijar-se durante uns segundos e Atticus teve de quebrar o beijo para respirar, enquanto Zane parecia disposto a continuar o beijo indefinidamente.

"Ok, temos de trabalhar nos sorrisos e no vocabulário romântico, mas em termos de paixão e beijos, estás aprovado."

"Já estou aprovado em termos de paixão? Então quando estivermos sozinhos no teu quarto, vais ver se vou ser mesmo muito aprovado." disse Zane, piscando o olho a Atticus.

"Uma piscadela de olho, Zane? Estás a aprender." disse Atticus, sorrindo. "E então mal posso esperar por este dia passar e a noite chegar. Vais dormir comigo no meu quarto."

"E todos vão ficar a saber. As tuas fãs não vão gostar." avisou Zane. "Se bem que eu não me importo nada com elas. Por mim, fico no teu quarto, mas pensa bem nas consequências."

"Ora, eu quero é estar contigo." disse Atticus. "Já agora, o que é que compraste para me oferecer?"

"Já vais ver. Não falta muito para chegarmos ao barco."

No dormitório de Obeslik Blue, Mindy e Jasmine estavam impacientes e aborrecidas. Alexis aproximou-se delas.

"O que foi, meninas?" perguntou ela.

"O Atticus foi com o Zane e nunca mais voltou." queixou-se Mindy.

"Eles só saíram daqui há uns minutos."

"Não importa. Devíamos ter ido atrás do Atticus." disse Jasmine. "Se calhar devemos ir atrás dele agora!"

"Não! Deixem o Atticus sozinho com o Zane. Eles têm de conversar. Quando ele voltar, vocês passam o tempo com ele." disse Alexis, de modo imperativo.

"Está bem. Enfim, o Atticus e o Zane são amigos e precisam de conversar." disse Mindy.

"Pois é. São mesmo bons amigos." disse Jasmine.

"E algo mais..." murmurou Alexis.

"O que disseste, Alexis?" perguntou Mindy. "Não percebi o que estavas a dizer."

"Ah, não foi nada de importante. Vá, animem-se e aproveitem a festa. Esqueçam o Atticus por agora."

De volta a Zane e Atticus, os dois tinham chegado ao barco onde Zane tinha vindo. Saltaram os dois lá para dentro e desceram umas escadas para o interior do barco. Zane avançou, pegou num pequeno embrulho forrado a papel vermelho e deu-o a Atticus.

"Aqui está o teu presente, Atticus."

Atticus abriu o embrulhou e encontrou um fio de prata, com um medalhão. Abriu-o e viu que tinha uma pequena fotografia dele e de Zane.

"Zane, adorei!" exclamou Atticus, pondo o fio ao pescoço. "Nunca mais o vou tirar."

"Ainda bem que gostaste. Fui avisado à pressa da festa, mas já tinha comprado o presente para te oferecer quando voltasse à academia."

"Bem, suponho que agora tenhamos de voltar para a festa." disse Atticus, nada entusiasmado.

"Achas que sim? Sabes, o barco tem uma cabine, com uma cama." disse Zane. "Se calhar podíamos passar ali uns minutos antes de voltarmos à festa."

Atticus percebeu a ideia e sorriu.

"Tu esqueceste-te do presente de propósito, não foi? Já tinhas planeado trazer-me até aqui. Só que a Alexis sugeriu virmos antes de tu o poderes sugerir."

"Admito, Atticus. Já tinha tudo planeado."

"E se eu não sentisse por ti o mesmo que sentes por mim?"

"Eu estava confiante que ias sentir." respondeu Zane. "Vamos para a cabine?"

"Sim. Vamos. Mas não nos podemos demorar muito porque senão aquelas fãs malucas ainda aparecem e..."

Atticus não terminou a frase pois Zane beijou-o e levou-o para a cabine. Só algumas horas mais tarde é que os dois acabaram por deixar o barco. Quando regressaram à festa, já Jasmine, Mindy e as outras estavam preocupadas, mas para espanto de todos, Atticus e Zane vinham de mãos dadas e Zane sorria abertamente, como nunca o tinham visto sorrir.


End file.
